1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a projector apparatus, more particularly to a projector apparatus having grounding components for protection against electromagnetic interference.
2. Description of the Related Art
As shown in FIG. 1 and FIG. 2, a conventional digital light processing (DLP) projector apparatus includes an electrically conductive housing 1 and an optical engine 2. The housing 1 includes a lower housing part 11 and an upper housing part 12 coupled to the lower housing part 11 for covering the lower housing part 11. The optical engine 2 includes a metal engine base 210, a lens unit 220, and a digital micro-mirror device (not shown) mounted behind the lens unit 220. The lens unit 220 is mounted on the engine base 210 proximate to a front end of the lower housing part 11. When the optical engine 2 is activated, electromagnetic noise produced by each internal component of the optical engine 2 can interfere with other internal components or with nearby electronic equipments through conduction or radiation. A conventional solution to reduce the electromagnetic interference attributed to the digital micro-mirror device is to provide a grounding component 3 above the digital micro-mirror device, such that when the upper housing part 12 covers the lower housing part 11, the grounding component 3 is sandwiched between the upper housing part 12 and the digital micro-mirror device so as to establish a grounding path between the digital micro-mirror device and the housing 1. However, other components in the projector apparatus, such as color wheel, lens unit, etc. (not shown), are also sources of electromagnetic interference. Therefore, the effect of reducing the electromagnetic interference attributed to the projector apparatus is unsatisfactory when only the digital micro-mirror device is provided with the grounding component 3 for establishing the grounding path to the housing 1.